Kai's sister
by GreenFlame-Lover-Forever
Summary: Baisicly about Kai having a sis I'll write more in tomorrow...
1. Kai's sister arrives

**This is not my idea and once again I can't be bothered to write the intro so yeh just ENJOY!!! (:) biscuit for your entertainment.**

Kai was extremely happy when he woke up today and no one knew the reason not even Nya. It was really bugging Cole at breakfast so he finally asked, "Umm Kai what's making you so happy today?" Kai looked at Cole, "My sis is coming to visit." He said as he continued to eat his breakfast. "Sky's paying a visit ay?" Nya asked ( **couldn't think of any better name xD** ). "Yeah gosh long time no see wonder what she's up to." Kai said. "Ooh how old is she?!" Lloyd burst out with excitement. Kai shot him a dirty look. "Dammit I just blew my chance..." Lloyd whispered jay on the other hand snickered. "She's 21 like Kai and most of you" Nya said as all eyes turned to face her. "Oh no, you mean she's Kai's twin sister..." Cole said with worry on his face. "Yep correct!" Kai said and with that he heard a knock on the door it was his sister. Kai went to open the door when he did so a girl with long brown hair blue eyes and a red Si walked in. When she walked in everyone's mouth dangled open. "You're wearing a red Si?" Lloyd asked. "Yeah why oh sorry forgot to introduce myself I'm Sky master of fire " she said while she created some fire in her hands. "It's been a while since I've last seen you Kai oh look we're wearing matching Si's- wait a moment are you..." She paused to hear Kai's reply. "Yep that's me Kai Master of fire " He looked at her with his hazel eyes ( **I think Kai's eyes are hazel fite me bro** ). "High five" They both said at the same time as they high fived each other "Just like the good old days huh... when you used to do all those nasty things to me and when you left Kai had no choice but to play with me?" Nya asked as she sprayed Sky and Kai with water. "As my hair does anyone here have hair gel?! Like a lot?!" Sky suddenly shouted. "I do!!!" Kai shouted as he went crazy!" "High five!" They did it again. "Hair gel is like life!" Sky shouted for a second Nya thought she was hearing Kai. "Totes!" Kai said back. Sky got herself sorted and she slept in Nya's room since she had a bunk bed then everyone went to sleep.

 **Ik guys this was hella short but that's cuz I cba to write more I promise the next chap will be better...**


	2. Sky's story

**First of all I need to make something clear**

 **SwimmerNinja13: Thx so much for the feedback and yes I'll try to improve everything in this chapter ik ik the last one was literally crap but that's because I haven't had sleep in ages. This is like the first time I've had sleep in like 40 days so yeah hope you understand meh... anyways let's get on with the story.**

When Sky woke up Nya was already there. She quickly spinjutsued ( **aaand another word idk how in the world to spell** ) into her Si and did her makeup. Then they both went to breakfast.

 _Lloyd's P.O.V_

 _OMG_ when Sky walked in I thought I was going to have a meltdown wright there on my chair she's sooo cute I kept on staring at her I think Kai noticed because he kept on nudging me then Sky sat in between us both. I honestly think she just sat there because it was an empty space next to _Kai._

 _Normal P.O.V_

Zane walked in as he walked in as he brought in bacon and eggs. "Yesss my favourite!" Sky and Kai shouted as they gave each other a high five. "Guys are you like fricken telepathically connected or something?" Jay shouted annoyed. "No..." Kai and Sky replied at the same time. "Yeah sure..." Nya mumbled so that no one heard her.

"So Sky what've you been up to for the past 16 years?" Kai asked interested.

"I've lived with this rattle snake in lipstick called Layla at first" Sky replied.

"Why was she mean?" Jay asked.

" _Mean?_ Hell no she was awful and cruel she always made my study for the whole day and if I didn't do well she would stab me with a knife but that didn't last long when I was 9 I reported her to the cops and they put me in the adoption centre..." Sky said.

"How was it?" Cole asked.

"Well it wasn't that bad I stayed there for a year... but later I got adopted by another lady she was quite old I lived with her for 10 years then when I was 20 she died so yeah I lived in her house but then I accidentally burned it down. So now I'm here pretty simple end of story." Sky said.

"Pretty simple PRETTY SIMPLE BRO YOUR LIFES A DISASTER!" Jay screamed at the top of his lungs.

" _Was_ a disaster" Sky corrected him.

 **Yeah guys knowing me I am running outta ideas so this chapter is kinda messed up but yeah I have a lot planned for the future I just don't know how to put it all together and this is sorta confusing bc I am writing like 20 stories at a time including those I haven't published yet so yeh hope u understand but 4 now hamster's out peaces.**


	3. Random chap which makes no sense

**You know the deal no intro just straight on writing so yh.**

It was getting late in the afternoon when Sky woke up from her nap.

"So what was your dream about?" Lloyd asked interested as Sky stepped into the room still in her pjs.

"Well it was sorta weird, at first I was living in the four weapons shop and I was 11 and then this Lord Vader dude attacked me with like a thousand sausages then I woke up." Sky said casually.

"Gosh that definitely was strange now guys what do you wanna watch?" Jay said as he threw a fry he found on the floor into Lloyd's hair.

"Eww JAY!" Lloyd shouted as he picked it out "How old is this thing? Anyways I wanna watch horror!" Lloyd said flicking the fry across the room so that it landed behind the tv.

"I wanna watch horror tooooo!" Sky shouted.

"And me" Cole Nya and Kai replied at the same time.

"I don't actually care as long as it's good.." Zane replied.

"Horror it is then!" Jay shouted as everybody except for Zane cheered.

Everyone sat themselves down and started watching.

 _Sky P.O.V_

YUSSSS I get to sit next to my crush Lloyd!!! I never thought this day would come!!!!

 _Lloyd P.O.V_

Ok bro you're sitting next to your crush JUST TRY TO PLAY IT COOL!!!

 _Normal P.O.V_

"What's this movie called then?" Sky asked as she looked at Lloyd.

"I'm pretty sure it's like Evil dead or sumthin" He replied.

When the girl cut off her wrist Sky quietly whimpered and started shaking. Lloyd noticed. "Hey are you ok?" He quietly asked.

"Do I look like I'm ok?" She shot back Lloyd looked hurt at that. "I'm sorry it's just when people ask stupid questions I just totally loose it."

"I get what you mean..." Lloyd said eating a piece of popcorn. Sky then whispered a crazy plan into Lloyd's ear and he agreed. The two of them quickly stood up and ran onto the bounty's deck. The others noticed (DUH) and they quickly followed. When the others got to the deck they were there just in time to see Lloyd and Sky fly away on Lloyd's green dragon.

 **Yeah this is shit and crap but I couldn't think of anything better because I'M. GODDAMN. RUNNING. OUT. OF. IDEAS!!!**


End file.
